


Baby Shark!

by cyberkira



Series: Inktober2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: [ Una College Au scritta in occasione del #Writober (o #Inktober) indetto da Fanwriter.itIl tema del giorno è: RATING VERDE ]"Ehi Hunk! Con chi sei capitato?""Con Shay!""Oh amico, sei così fortunato!""E tu Lance? Con chi sei accoppiato?""Io? Non ne ho idea, ma chiunque sarà ha pescato un buon partito qui."





	Baby Shark!

Il professor Coran fece il suo ingresso nell'aula B3, attirando gli occhi scettisci degli studenti su di lui e sull'enorme carrello che spinse all'interno della stanza.  
"Salve studenti! Come potete vedere oggi ho una sorpresa per voi! Beh, più che una sorpresa è un test. Ma fa lo stesso."   
La risata del simpatico uomo fece eco tra i suoi alunni, mentre si pettinava i suoi baffi ramati con tre dita, che continuavano a non comprendere di che tipo di test si trattasse. Finché una ragazza di nome Shay non alzò la mano e chiese spiegazioni. Il signor Coran estrasse un fagotto dal carrello e lo mostrò alla classe.  
"Molto semplice ragazzi miei! Da oggi e per il resto della settimana verrete divisi in coppie. A ciascuna coppia verrà affidato un falso bambino di cui si dovranno prendere cura, si tratta di oggetti di alta tecnologia e raccoglieranno nel corso del test dati utili per darvi un voto finale sulle vostre capacità sociali e affettive. Tutto ciò che dovrete fare è prendervi cura del bambino come se fosse un vero lattante. Sarà semplice! O per lo meno lo sarà per la maggior parte di voi."   
Una volta spiegato in cosa consisteva il test, gli studenti furono costretti in un modo o nell'altro ad accettare quel tipo di valutazione, un buon voto era un buon voto ed essendo vicini alla fine dell'anno non potevano permettersi di recuperare un cattiva gestione di questo test.  
Per evitare discussioni sulla scelta delle coppie, venne fatto un sorteggio tra tutti i nomi degli studenti della classe, lasciando decidere quindi al caso gli accoppiamenti.  
"Ehi Hunk! Con chi sei capitato?"  
"Con Shay!"  
"Oh amico, sei così fortunato!"  
"E tu Lance? Con chi sei accoppiato?"  
"Io? Non ne ho idea, ma chiunque sarà ha pescato un buon partito qui."  
Lance non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di vedere il suo compagno o compagna di avventure, quindi fece un'alzata di spalle mentre il resto del loro gruppo di amici si avvicinava a lui ed Hunk. Pidge sembrava già sconfitta ancor prima di iniziare.  
"Sono in coppia con Keith, il nostro bambino finirà per morire."   
"Beh grazie per la fiducia."  
"Sono solo obiettiva, io odio i bambini e tu non sai neanche prenderti cura di te stesso, figuriamoci di un lattante.."  
A quello Keith non poté proprio ribattere, il loro bambino era destinato ad atroci sofferenze tra la coppia di genitori trascurati e svogliati.  
Al gruppo si avvicinò anche Shiro, con in braccio già uno dei fagotti che il professor Coran stava consegnando alle coppie.  
"Ciao ragazzi."  
"Ehi Shiro"  
"Ciao Shiro, chi è il fortunato o la fortunata?"   
Shiro cullò il finto bambino e fece un passo per avvicinarsi a chi probabilmente sarebbe stato il suo compagno d'avventura.  
"E' Lance."  
Il cubano quasi si strozzò con la propria saliva. Il ragazzo più alto e muscoloso di lui sorrideva ed irradiava un'aura accecante, sembrava felice di essere capitato in coppia con lui e Lance sentì le sue guance andare a fuoco. Shiro rappresentava per tutta la classe l'esempio da seguire, lo studente modello, era gentile e dannatamente bello. Non era una sorpresa che quasi tutta la scuola desiderasse uscire con lui ed ora Lance avrebbe potuto passate molto tempo privato con lui a causa del test, si sentì segretamente benedetto da quel colpo di fortuna.  
"Oh! Non sapevo di essere stato assegnato a te, che dire, abbiamo il massimo dei voti già assicurati!"  
"Mi oppongo, non potete semplicemente mettere i due migliori con i bambini insieme, è giocare sporco!"  
"Ti sbagli Pidge, siamo stati scelti dal fato!"  
Sparò con due pistole immaginarie in direzione del compagno di corso, che rispose con un sorrisetto divertito. Lance aveva esperienza in campo di lattanti, era sì il più giovane tra i suoi fratelli, ma aveva due nipotini di cui si era preso cura innumerevoli volte quando erano piccoli, questo gli assicurava delle abilità non indifferenti come il saper cambiare i pannolini e saper come fare un bagnetto ad un bambino che non sapeva stare fermo.   
"Vedrete che ce la caveremo tutti in qualche modo, anche Pidge e Keith."  
Shiro prese in mano il discorso e placò gli animi dei loro amici, infondendo un minimo di speranza anche ai casi più disperati come Keith. Poi il professor Coran terminò la consegna dei finti lattanti, riprese la lezione e Shiro si accordò con Lance di incontrarsi a fine corsi a casa sua.  
Lance non vedeva l'ora.  
*************  
Si presentò alla residenza Shirogane nel tardo pomeriggio, i genitori di Shiro non erano in casa e a detta sua non lo sarebbero stati almeno fino a dopo cena, quindi il ragazzo lo aveva invitato a mangiare insieme in casa mentre si sarebbero presi cura del loro 'bambino'.  
"Dovremmo fargli un bagnetto prima di cena!"  
"Sei sicuro che non finiremo per romperlo? E' una macchina dopo tutto."  
"Shiro! Non dire certe cose davanti a nostro figlio!"   
Lance poggiò entrambe le mani ai lati della bambola meccanica per non fargli ascoltare com'era stata appena chiamata. L'azione non passò inosservata all'altro ragazzo che colpevole si schiaffeggiò la bocca con una mano anche se a stento trattenne le risate. Dovevano comportarsi come se fosse un bambino vero, Lance lo stava prendendo forse troppo seriamente, ma era adorabile ed impossibile non assecondarlo.  
Così finirono insieme in cucina, con il fagotto sistemato nel lavandino, un filo d'acqua e tanta, tanta schiuma ad avvolgerlo.  
"Siamo sicuri che andrebbe lavato in un lavandino per i piatti?"  
"Shush, certo, una vasca reale sarebbe comunque troppo grande per lui."  
Il finto bambino si attivò improvvisamente, emettendo suoni positivi e risate meccaniche. I due ragazzi rabbrividirono sul posto.  
"Okay.. Quello è stato un tantino inquietante."  
"Lance! Non dire certe cose davanti a nostro figlio."  
Shiro lo canzonò allo stesso modo di come aveva fatto lui poco prima ed estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni il suo cellulare. Aprì la fotocamera e scattò una foto di Lance con il loro bambino. La visuale era così simile ad un vero quadretto familiare che Shiro non poté resistere, il sorriso del ragazzo alto e magro rivolto ad un bambino di cui si stava prendendo cura era miele per i suoi occhi. Fortunatamente non fu notato e mise via il cellulare di nuovo nella sua tasca.  
"Tutto fatto! Ora non ci resta che asciugarci e preparare la cena per papà."   
"Lance non ti lascerò preparare la cena sei mio ospite. E non chiamarmi papà, mi fa sentire vecchio."  
"Ricevuto, Papi."   
Shiro inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi mentre si allontanò da un Lance ammiccante per lasciarlo asciugare e cambiare il fagotto. In cambio fu lui a preparare la cena per entrambi.

*************

La cena era stata tranquilla, mangiare con Lance era stato piacevole e non si sorprese quando si ritrovò a pensare che una volta finita tutta quella storia del test lo avrebbe invitato di nuovo.  
Insieme lavarono i piatti, alternandosi per tenere sotto controllo il bambino e infine si sistemarono sul grande divano tutti e tre, il fagotto seduto tra le gambe di Shiro mentre a Lance era stato affidato il potere del telecomando e per cui avrebbe scelto cosa guardare in tv.  
"Da bravi genitori guarderemo qualcosa che piace al nostro bambino."  
Esordì mentre sceglieva un canale di canzoni per bambini. Shiro fu d'accordo, la miglior cosa per distrarre un bambino era sicuramente metterlo davanti ad un video pieno di simpatici squali canterini. Improvvisamente come era accaduto la prima volta, il fagotto meccanico produsse dei suoni di assenso e la faccia di Lance si illuminò, tanto che iniziò a cantare rispecchiando le parole della canzone e i movimenti degli squali sullo schermo, sembrava lui il bambino eppure Shiro non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Come voleva scattare un'altra foto del ragazzo proprio in quel momento.  
Poi lui distolse l'attenzione dal bambino e i loro sguardi entrarono in collisione, gli occhi blu di Lance si incresparono con una risata imbarazzatissima ma non smise di cantare, distogliendo lo sguardo a favore del video in tv, Shiro avrebbe giurato di averlo visto arrossire.  
Andò avanti così per il resto della serata, la canzone in loop gli era entrata ormai nel cervello e Lance aveva smesso di cantare. Si raggomitolò sul divano in quei pochi minuti che il padrone di casa si allontanò per preparare del caffè, ma quando tornò lo trovò addormentato con il fagotto ancora tra le braccia. Shiro poggiò le tazzine e fece una capatina nella sua camera per afferrare una coperta che portò nel soggiorno e utilizzò per coprire Lance che non accennava proprio a svegliarsi. Il suo cuore fece uno strano spasmo mentre rimboccò la coperta attorno al corpo dormiente dell'altro e per un momento si trovò a desiderare che quel felice quadretto familiare fosse una cosa reale e non solo un test scolastico.   
Avrebbe dovuto sicuramente fare qualcosa al riguardo.   
Certo che lo avrebbe fatto.  
Per il momento però si prospettava una settimana davvero molto interessante.

**Author's Note:**

> {Grazie per aver letto!  
> Sappiate che mentre la scrivevo ho ascoltato per tutto il tempo la canzone Baby Shark tu ru ru tu ru e se non sto uscendo pazza ora non lo farò mai.  
> Mi piace tantissimo l'idea di Shiro e Lance che accudiscono un bambino, li vedo entrambi molto portati per fare i genitori.  
> Come al solito non fate troppo caso agli errori di battitura e ai tempi verbali messi a casaccio, faccio schifo *sigh*.}


End file.
